


Mana dārgā mis Grendžere

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Strupa vēstule





	Mana dārgā mis Grendžere

**Author's Note:**

> Diemžēl savulaik tika atrasts un nokopēts, bet links uz atrašanās vietu internetā netika saglabāts. Meklējot, otrreiz atrast neizdevās...   
> This work i had once found on the net and made a local copy to preserve. Unfortunately, the link to original i failed to preserve, and have newer managed to find it again. If anyone happensdto know the author, id like to give him or her the honors.

Mana dārgā mis Grendžere.  
  
Ja jūs šobrīd lasāt šo te, tad tikai tāpēc, ka manis vairs nav starp dzīvajie,m lai sniegtu atbildes uz jūsu nebeidzamajiem uzbāzīgajiem jautājumiem. Beidzot es esmu sasniedzis to mieru, kurā nekādi piekasīgi tipi man vairs klāt netiek. Un es patiesi ceru, ka neesmu kļuvis par spoku, jo pat es neesmu tik perverss.  
  
Jūs esat bijusi mans lāsts nu jau gandrīz septiņus gadus. Nē, es meloju. Patiesi ellē jūs pārvērtāt manu dzīvi tikai pēdējā gadā. Pirms tam jūs bijāt tikai traucēklis, bērns, kas pieprasīja sev uzmanību, lai cik daudz reizes es neizrādītu, ka man par to ir nospļauties. Es tikai ceru, ka mana uzvedība attiecībā pret jums īpaši nemainījās pēdējo notikumu sakarā, manas profesionālās iemaņas ir pēdējās cieņas driskas, kas man vēl atlikušās.  
  
Nē, pēdējā gadā jūs pāraugāt savu lomu manās acīs kā uzbāzīga sīkaļa ar sasodītu prasmi sameklēt sev nepatikšanas un kļuvāt par draudu, ar ko man nācās rēķināties. Jūs izaugāt par sievieti. Es zinu, ka pubertāte jūs pārņēma krietni vien agrāk. Es ievēroju, un pat atzinīgi novērtēju (nepārprotiet, paslēptas dziļi zem tās respektablā cilvēka maskas, ko es ikdienā nēsāju) kā jūsu ķermeņa formas sākumā pārvērtās sievietes formās, un kā pēc tam jūs izaugāt lai šīs formas piepildītu ar saturu. Vismaz tobrīd es vēl nebiju miris. Nē, tas bija pēdējais gads, kad jūsu transformācija bija beigusies.  
  
Es arī agrāk esmu sastapies ar tikpat gaišiem prātiem, kāds ir jūsējais. Jūsu sekmes, lai arī izcilas, arī nav nekas nedzirdēts, pat manā īsajā pasniedzēja karjerā. Jūs neesat satriecoši talantīga, un jūs nesasniedzāt, un nekad arī nesasniegsiet absolūtu pilnību. Tomēr man ar smagu nožēlu, un tikai tāpēc, ka esmu miris un tāpēc nebūšu pieejams neskaitāmajiem uzbāzīgajiem jautājumiem, ko šāds paziņojums neapšaubāmi izsauktu, ir jāatzīst, ka jūs piesaistījāt sev manu uzmanību daudz ciešāk un neatvairāmāk, kā jel kas cits un kāds būtu spējis.  
  
Kaut arī esat tikai mazliet pāri vidusmēram visās jomās, jūs tomēr pamanījāties spīdēt tik spoži, ka jūsu mestā gaisma izgaismoja vistumšākos nostūrus. Es to saku tāpēc, ka tieši tur es savulaik paslēpos, tik tālu prom no saules un dienasgaismas, cik tālu vien ir iespējams tomēr nenokāpjot pašā Ellē. Es pamanīju jūsu mesto gaismu kā tālu zvaigzni pie debesīm, un šī gaisma bija iemesls, kas izvilināja mani ārā no mana drošā patvēruma, jo mani ieinteresēja tas, kas spēja spīdēt pat manā drūmajā tumsā.  
  
Un es izrāpos ārā no sava drūmā stūra, turoties gar ēnu sienām, pūloties saprast, ko gan esmu ieraudzījis šajā tālajā gaismā. Tais staros, ko jūs metāt, bija paslēpts tik daudz cerības, ka tas pamanījās aizkustināt pat manu sastingušo dvēseli. Jo ilgāk es vēroju jūs, jo tuvāk jums es vēlējos nokļūt. Es zināju, ka nekad nespēšu pilnībā ieiet pasaulē, kurā jūs dzīvojāt, taču es spēju atbrīvot sevi pietiekami, lai paskatītos tālāk par ēnu robežām. Es spēju novērtēt to paradīzi, kurā jūs dzīvojāt, kam jūs piederējāt.  
  
Ak, kā gan es vēlējos iekļauties jūsu dzīvē, piederēt jūsu pasaulei! Es vēlējos peldēties jūsu staros, kaut arī tie pārvērstu mani pelnos. Es ar lielāko prieku mestos ceļos jūsu starojošo acu priekšā un nekad nevaicātu pēc paēnas, ja vien spētu vienu vienīgu dienu pavadīt ar jums. Tomēr baiļu važas, kas piesaistīja mani ēnām, bija stipras. Vienas bija acīmredzamas. Ja es atklātos un atsegtos jums, tas nebūtu es, kas izkāptu brīvībā, bet gan es, kas ievilktu jūs sev līdzi tumsā aiz horizonta. Manis paša daba, apvienojoties ar manu profesiju, izdzēstu jūsu gaismu ātrāk kā vienkārša jūsu nogalināšana.  
  
Es nekad neesmu bijis jauks cilvēks, un man nekad arī nav bijis nekādu ilūziju, ka es varētu kādreiz saņemt šādu apšaubāmu titulu. Es tomēr biju noderīgs, un es pamanījos noslēgt tādas savienības, lai apturētu tālāku sevis slīgšanu Ellē, taču mans liktenis vienmēr bija būt par mēra liesmām, nevis dziedējošu balzāmu. Un pat jūsu gaisma nespētu mani izglābt no manis paša. Tā vietā es noslīcinātu jūs tumsā līdz ar sevi. Jūsu gaisma manas nejaukās dabas iespaidā izblāvētu, līdz galu galā es paliktu par greizsirdīgu vampīru un izsūktu pēdējās tās lāsītes no jums. Un, pat ja tas jūs tomēr nenogalinātu, tas padarītu jūs par tādu pašu ēnu iemītnieci, kāds esmu es, un ticiet man, pasaulei nepavisam nav vajadzīgs mans dubultnieks.  
  
Bija vēl vienas vienkāršas bailes - bailes no atraidījuma. Kā gan lai pat jūs spētu pieņemt mani tādu, kāds es patiesībā esmu? Jūs esat viss tas, kas es neesmu. Ja pat es pamanītos paveikt Herkulesa cienīgu varoņdarbu un uzceltu kāpnes līdz jūsu debesīm, tikai lai atklātu ka trūkst pēdējā pakāpiena, es nokristu un sašķīstu tik smalkās druskās, ka nebūtu cerību kaut ko vairs saglābt un salīmēt. Un es dusmās mestos uz jums, aprēķinot kā ievainot vissāpīgāk, un man tas patiesi izdotos, pat ja rezultātā mums būtu jāzaudē karš ar Voldemortu. Pretpoli var pievilkties, taču tie reti noved pie stabilām un auglīgām attiecībām. Loģiski, ka man bija neiespējami būt kopā ar jums.  
  
Tomēr jūs vienmēr devāt man neizskaidrojamu cerību. Es vienmēr teicu sev, ka, ja es pārdzīvošu šo karu, tad jūsu eksistence būs pierādījums tam, ka te ārā ir lietas, kuru dēļ ir vērts dzīvot, un ka varbūt ar laiku, man būs iespējams pievienoties jums. Jūs tāpat devāt man iemeslu turpināt cīnīties. Mans iemesls, mana lūgšana kļuva panākt lai jūs izdzīvotu. Es nespēju iedomāties savu dzīvi bez jums.  
  
Un tas arī ir pēdējais un pats svarīgākais iemesls, kāpēc es atteicos atklāt savas jūtas pret jums. Kaut kur pa ceļam, nekad tā arī pat nepietuvojoties ideālam, jūs kļuvāt man visu ideālu iemiesojums. Es biju novietojis jūs uz tik augsta pjedestāla, ka vairs nespēju saskatīt jūsu cilvēciskās vājības un trūkumus. Es zināju, ka jūs vienmēr esat bijusi parasts mirstīgais, un ka paliksiet tāda visu savu mūžu, taču man jūs bijāt kļuvusi par Sauli un Mēnesi. Pieejot tuvāk, tiktu atklāta jūsu cilvēciskā daba, līdz ar visiem tās trūkumiem, un es biju pārāk vājš lai to pieņemtu. Tas sadragātu mani tikpat neatvairāmi un nelabojami, kā noraidījums.  
  
Es pieņemu, ka izejot tik tālu pretī jums, es laikam būšu novājinājis savas taktiskās pozīcijas. Mani vairs nesedza glābjošā tumsas mantija. Manai apsēstībai pieaugot, es kļuvu arvien vieglāk ievainojams, jo man nācās patērēt arvien vairāk un vairāk enerģijas, lai piesegtu un pasargātu jūs no sevis. Tomēr tas, ka mīlot jūs, es saīsināju savu dzīvi, nav svarīgi. Svarīgi bija lai jūs izdzīvotu. Es zināju, ka jūs neskaitāmas reizes iedvesmojāt mani pielikt visas pūles lai uzvarētu šai karā, un tāpēc es ceru, ka pat ja es tā pamanījos sevi nodot, es tomēr biju padarījis daudz vairāk, izbaudot jūsu gaismu, kā spētu bez tās.  
  
Kaut kāda pašpārliecināta un egoistiska manis daļa cer, ka, lasot šo vēstuli, jūs nobirdināsiet par mani kādu asaru, jo man negribētos aiziet no šīs pasaules bez neviena apraudātāja. Tomēr, ja nu gadījuma pēc jūs patiesi apraudat mani un kaut kāda brīnuma pēc nožēlojat 'to kas varēja būt', lūdzu atcerieties, ka, ja es būtu palicis dzīvs, nekas nekad nebūtu noticis. Nāve ir atvieglojuma pilna iespēja man pateikt tos vārdus, ko es nekad neizrunātu dzīvs esot. Cerība, kas ļauj man dusēt mierā, ir tā, ka es darīju visu, lai jūs dzīvotu un būtu tā, kas esat.   
  
Tāpēc, mirdzi tālāk, mana mīla, mīli un topi mīlēta. Esi tu pati, jo tas ir pats lielākais, ko tu vari dāvāt šai pasaulei, un lielākais, ko pasaule var no tevis saņemt.   
  
Mūžīgi paliekot jūsu,  
  
Severuss Sneips  
  
2005\. g. 28. jūn.-2006. g. 4. jūn.


End file.
